Facing Feelings
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: "Well, you've seen him. He's probably the hottest, most sexy guy since, well, forever! And his eyes, like pools pulled from the ocean. His smile, it lights up the room. Oh, and don't even get me started on his ass..." "So, what is it exactly about my ass that could make you go on and on and on", he teased with his signature smirk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm here with my first Jurassic World fanfiction! Please review (good or bad, I like constructive critisism)! I'll try and be consistant with this one! This is basically set after the events and reprocussions of Jurassic World! Enjoy!**

"Thank you so much for letting Owen and I stay with you and the boys, Karen", Claire said as they walked through the front door.

"It's no trouble at all! The boys love you and Owen, plus, you both have no other places to go. I wasn't going to send you guys out to the street.", Karen laughed.

As they all five walked up the stairs, Karen pointed out rooms. The first room at the end of the hall was Owen's, the second was Zach's, across the hall from Zach's was Claire's, then beside Zach's was Grey's, with the bathroom at the end of the hall. Karen's room was in the basement along with the boy's gaming room. Seeing as it was 9:30 p.m., they boys and Owen turned in for the night, leaving Claire and Karen. Karen made them each a cup of tea as they sat down on the couch. Both in their clothes from the day still.

"Spill", Karen demanded.

"What?", Claire asked.

"You and Owen, Claire. The boys have been talking about how you two kissed at the park, but you act like you aren't together? What are you guys?", she asked.

"I don't know. We haven't exactly talked about it yet.", Claire started.

"Well, get talking! Some of us our curious! At least answer me this, what do you want to happen with him?", Karen questioned. Claire thought about her answer for seconds before responding, unaware that Owen was at the bottom of the stairs as she started in.

"He's great. I mean, we had one disastrous date, all of which could be blamed on nerves and carelessness. But, after going though this whole experience, I feel like a I know someone I didn't before. I would love to date him, maybe even more one day. I've never thought about another person that way before", Claire gushed.

"Oooh, you love him!", Karen teased.

"Maybe, I do.", she realized for the first time. Karen let out a small laugh.

"Mom would have hated him", she laughed.

"Good, hopefully, that means it'll last, if there ever is an 'it'", Claire smiled.

"Do you have doubts to begin with?"

"Weirdly enough, no, none at all", she responded. Owen smiled, mentally jumping for joy.

"Good, now onto the things I am obligated to know, being your sister and all.", Karen started with a smirk," The kiss, what was it like? How was it? How was he? Do you want to do it again? Do you want to do more? Do you want to have his babies?"

Claire cut Karen off at the last question.

"Geez, Karen. Give me a moment to at least process the questions you asked.", she said, pausing for a moment after," Now, I'm rapid firing answers, so keep up. Kissing him was like, the best and most freeing feeling in the world. The kiss, it was amazing, although, I wish it would have lasted longer. Being in the middle of a dinosaur attack kinda kills a mood. He was even more amazing, if that's even possible. His lips were like little clouds of paradise and satin. Of course I want to do it again, as many times as he'll let me. I think doing more might kill me, at least, if more is anything like the kiss. And last, I don't know. Maybe, if we were married some day it would be a possibility."

"When are you going to tell him?", Karen asked.

"I don't know, it has to be the right time", Claire answered. Owen, having heard all of this, remembered the reason he came downstairs: Water. He waltzed into the living room, standing behind Claire in his white t-shirt and grey sweats. Claire didn't notice him, but Karen, seeing as she was facing Claire, noticed him right away. She made a small motion for Owen to make his presence still unknown.

"So, Claire, what do you think of Owen's looks, you've only talked about what you think of the kiss he gave you?", Karen smirked. Owen knew just what she was doing and waited patiently.

"Well, you've seen him. He's probably the hottest, most sexy guy since, well, forever! And his eyes, like pools pulled from the ocean. His smile, it lights up the room. Oh, and don't even get me started on his ass..."

Karen couldn't hold in laughter anymore, but managed to point behind Claire. She turned around to face a smirking Owen. Her face went from her normal skin tone, to a fire engine covered in tomatos, red.

"So, what is it exactly about my ass that could make you go on and on and on", he teased with his signature smirk. Claire smacked him in the arm turning to Karen.

"You knew he was behind me when you asked that question, didn't you?", she asked. Karen nodded through fits of laughter.

"Relax, Claire, I just came down here for a glass of water", he said resting a hand on her shoulder before going into the kitchen. As he grabbed a bottle of water, Claire sat down on one of the barstools by the counter.

"Look, Owen, I was just...", Claire began before being inturupted by Owen.

"Saying what you thought. If it helps the embarassment, I think virtually the same things about you," He smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder as he walked past, before adding in a hushed town," Especially your ass."

He made his way back up stairs, crawling into bed, pleasntly satisfied with his teasing comments.

 **Part 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm here with my first Jurassic World fanfiction! Please review (good or bad, I like constructive critisism)! I'll try and be consistant with this one! This is basically set after the events and reprocussions of Jurassic World! Enjoy!**

Owen was awakened by a soft knock at his door. He didn't mind though, he was having a dream that was about to turn into a nightmare anyway. He opened up the door to find Claire, tears staining her face. He looked at the clock: 2:48 a.m.

"Claire, are you okay?", he asked. She stepped in, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her as well, kissing the top of her head. It was then, that he was very aware he was only in his boxers. He glaced down at her attire as she pulled away from him, a long t-shirt. He allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of if there was anything under it, before Claire's voice brought him out of his trace.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, just, the nightmares, they've started.", she choked out. He wrapped his arms around her again as she broke down.

"What happened?", he murmered, still keeping her in his arms.

"When you went into the woods with the raptors and the indominus, you never came out.", she was full-on sobbing at this point, it crushed Owen," I don't know what I would have done if that happened."

"Shhh, I'm okay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.", he kissed the top of her head. She pulled back out of his arms and stared up at him.

"Look, Owen, I don't know if this would be weird to ask, but can you maybe come back to my room with me? I don't want to sleep in there alone", she murmered.

"Of course", he smiled, taking her hand and leading her down the hall. In all honesty, his bed was smaller than the one Claire was sleeping in, meaning less comfortable so, he wasn't complaining in the slightest. He also wasn't complaining about the fact that he would be sleeping next to Claire Dearing. As they walked in, Owen shut the door. Claire had crawled back to the indent where she had been laying before. She looked up at Owen, waiting for him to lay down next to her. He crawled over her to the side there was more room on, before laying on his back. Claire had taken that moment to lay her head on Owen's bare chest, her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her as well, taking a deep breath before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Claire awoke to a cold patch next to her bed. Owen was gone. She sat up, stretching out her arms before hearing the bedroom door click open, Owen waltzing in.

"Where were you?", she asked, more panic showing in her voice than she meant there to be.

"Relax, I just went to pee. My indescribable ass and I are still allowed to do that, right?", he chuckled.

"Shut up", she said, pretending to be annoyed, though she couldn't help the smile creeping up on her face.

"I'm going to go put some clothes on, since I doubt you really want me going downstairs in my boxers, and you can put some more clothes on too, for your nephews sake", he said. She nodded as he left the room, but he was wrong. She really did want him to go downstairs in only his boxers. That also meant he wouldn't have to leave her sight again. It wasn't fair to anyone that she panicked when he was out of her line of sight, or when she was alone, but could you blame her after the events of the past few days?

Stil, she grabbed her bra and a pair of sweatpants and put them on, running her fingers through her hair before heading downstairs. Everyone else was already down there, all sitting at the kitchen counter on barstools, eating the pancakes Karen had made them. The boys were discussing what they would do before they went to their dads in a few days, things like how they would deal with being away from Claire and Owen for a night. They lived with their mom full time, other than once a week when they spent the night at their dads. Karen was questioning Owen about his time in the Navy and at the park. Claire, she was just trying to cope with the fact that she was free. No more lawsuits, meetings, anything about that stupid park. That part of her life was over, and a new part was starting, hopefully, with Owen.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Karen saying goodbye, as she was headed off to work. She had used all her vacation days in Costa Rica with Claire and the boys after the incedent. Claire murmered a goodbye before starting up a conversation with her nephews.

Living in the small town that they did, the boys had decided to go with Owen to the arcade while Claire went shopping for clothes, considering the very limited amount she was able to get after the incident. She went to several stores, getting shoes, shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, dresses, underwear, and bras, the last two catigories Owen was her focus thought. The boys had met her outside of the mall, ready to go home.

After everyone was home, they had put on a movie and Claire had started dinner. Her phone had started ringing, of course, right after she had started cooking, something she rarely did.

"Hey sister", Karen had said.

"Hey, is everything okay?", Claire asked.

"Yeah, I'll just probably be working until two in the morning, going to work at nine tomorrow morning.", she responded.

"That sucks, why?", she asked.

"A buissness deal fell through. Are you and Owen okay with watching the boys?", Karen questioned.

"Yeah, of course.", she nodded, though Karen couldn't see her.

"Good. Hey, I got to go. Love ya", Karen hurridly said before hanging up. Claire put down her phone and resumed the pasta she was making.

After dinner, they watched one more movie before deciding to go to bed, as it was nine p.m. They all said goodnight and went their seperate ways. Claire tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, but was only one and a half. She sat up defeated, before hearing a small knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm here with my first Jurassic World fanfiction! Please review (good or bad, I like constructive critisism)! I'll try and be consistant with this one! This is basically set after the events and reprocussions of Jurassic World! Enjoy!**

She slowly got up, very aware of being only in a t-shirt and her panties. She opened the door to Owen, fully clothed in his t-shirt and sweatpants, she could see his boxers peeking out the top of his sweatpants as well, much to her dissapointment.

"Can I come in?", he asked. She nodded, letting him in.

"What's up?", she questioned closing the door. He sat down on the bed.

"We need to talk, about us", he said, his eyes focused on the ground.

"Okay, I think the first thing we should discuss is, is there an us?"

"I want there to be, and I know you do to, I overheard your conversation with Karen the first night we were here, when she was asking you all the questions."

"So, can there be?", Claire asked with a small smile.

"I think there already is", Owen smiled. Claire's smile got wider. They were silent for a moment, Claire still standing, Owen sitting.

"So, you heard everything?", she asked. He nodded, standing up.

"So, you wanted there to be another, longer, kiss?", he asked. She just smiled. That smile, however, only lasted a split second before Owen pushed her against the wall, his mouth attaching to hers. She had dated other men at the park and before, but kissing them was nothing like this. This, it was something she could get used to, but at the same time, was something that would always feel brand new.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Owen's mouth going from hers, to leaving kisses down her neck. She let out a small moan, unable to hold it back anymore. He then kissed up her jawline to her ear.

"Enjoying yourself?", he whispered in a teasing tone.

"Y-yes", was all she managed to get out, her tone a breathy moan. He didn't need anymore encouragement than that. He continued assualting her with his kisses, moving further down until he reached the collar of her t-shirt.

"It seems I have an obstical blocking my path", he chuckled.

"Take it off, rip it if you have to, just get it off", she moaned, her eyes closed and head thrown back. He swiftly moved the shirt over her head, letting it fall to the floor as he mused at the sight in front of him. He picked her up, laying her on the bed, crawling on top of her. She let out a drawn out moan when his mouth latched on to her breast, one of his hands toying with the other. She arched her back into him as he switched to the other one. When he pulled back, all he saw was desire in her eyes, mirrored in his own he figured. She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, sliding it up and over his toned body, admiring the bare skin it left behind.

"Claire wait", he said as she was reaching for the hem of his pants.

"What could you possibly want to wait for?", she asked. He loved how flustered he could make her.

"We don't have any condoms", he said in almost a chuckled.

"Actually, we do", she smirked, crawling out from underneath him," I knew I wanted this to happen, so, I bought some while I was out yesterday, along with new lingerie, which you haven't gotten to see yet."

"Oh, I will", he smirked as she crawled back on top of him.

"I plan on it", she whispered seductivly. He lifted his hips as she slid down his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. She ground her center against the growing buldge in his pants. He groaned before flipping them over again.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself if you keep doing things like that", he smirked.

"Then don't", she murmered. With those words, he practically tore off her panties.

"Damn, Miss. Dearing, these things are practically dripping wet."

"That would be your doing, Mr. Grady."

He growled before kissing her roughly. She grabbed his boxers and tugged them off of him, admiring the large package he had underneath. She blushed as she noticed he was staring at her. He grabbed a condom and slid it on, sliding into Claire right after. They both groaned and moaned at the sensation.

"How are you so tight, Claire?", he groaned. Her only response was a moan as Owen started sliding in and out.

After about ten minutes, both of them had reached their climaxe's and were curled up in each others arms. They knew that this would last as long as they cared about each other, not really worrying about losing a friendship anymore. What they did not know, was that both Zach and Gray had both woken up from nightmares, and heard their vocalization.

"Zach, why were they making those noises?", Gray had asked while Zach was ushering him back to bed.

"They were adult wrestling, no more questions", he said closing the door and going to his own bed.

 **More humor to come in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm here with my first Jurassic World fanfiction! Please review (good or bad, I like constructive critisism)! I'll try and be consistant with this one! This is basically set after the events and reprocussions of Jurassic World! Enjoy! Sorry it took so long to update. I just started school and things have been crazy!**

Owen awoke to his arms wrapped around a naked Claire Dearing. He smiled, kissing the side of her neck.

"Good morning", he whispered. She smiled, turning over to kiss him.

"Good morning, let's go get breakfast", she yawned.

"That's the first thing you think of when we wake up like this?", Owen chuckled.

"Well, I'm hungry", Claire said, getting up and putting a bra, underwear, t-shirt, and sweats on. Owen followed, but not before sneaking one more kiss.

As they walked into the kitchen, the boys and Karen were already eating breakfast. Claire and Owen took their seats as Owen poured them both some ceral. Everyone was more silent then usual for the first few minutes.

"So, how'd you both sleep?", Karen asked, obviously not knowing what had happened last night.

"Oh, they didn't sleep", Zach laughed.

"What?", Karen questioned.

"Yeah, Zach and I woke up and I went to his room to see if he could come to mine. On the way back to my room, we heard Claire and Owen adult wrestling", Gray said, still unknowing of what that actually meant. Claire looked mortified, while Owen and Karen were laughing.

"Zach, you should really take Gray downstairs. I think it's time we gave him that talk", Karen said, still laughing.

"I'll just do it, you don't need to come down", Zach chuckled, dragging Gray down the stairs. As soon as the boys were down the stairs, Karen's questions started.

"When did this start?", she asked.

"Last night", Claire answered, still red in the face.

"And how was it?", she giggled.

"Probably the hottest sex I've ever had", Owen smirked, resulting in Claire elbowing him. Karen laughed at that.

"Well, I want more detail from you, Claire, later. I have to get going to work", Karen said grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Claire and Owen sat there eating breakfast, talking about funny moments from their past. They both looked at the door as Zach and Gray walked in. As they sat down, Gray just stared at them.

"Dude, you don't have to stare at them like they're infected.", Zach laughed.

"Sorry, it's just... weird", Gray said.

"Bro, how do you think mom and dad made you", Zach questioned.

"Oh", Gray responded.

"It's not weird, Gray. You'll do it one day when you're married", Owen laughed.

"Why did you guys do it before then?", Gray asked.

"Well, you see, Gray, you're aunt has this condition called 'nymphoidmania'", Owen started, before being cut off by Claire.

"That's enough out of you", she said trying not to laugh. Zach was cracking up, while Gray didn't understand the joke.

"What?", Gray asked confused by the laughter.

"Nothing, you're brother shouldn't even understand that", She said looking at Zach, who was still laughing along with Owen," And I didn't hear you complaining. Especially when I did that thing that you begged me not to stop."

"Oh, I wasn't complaining, not at all. I wouldn't want to ruin my chances of you giving me one of those again", Owen chuckled, stroking Claire's arm as she blushed.

"Okay, I can fill in the blanks, and that's too much information", Zach said, coming down from the laughter.

"It was?", Gray asked. They all let out small laughs.

"Let's get ready and go look for an actual apartment for Owen and I", Claire laughed as she was cleaning up the breakfast stuff.

 **That's it! Final Chapter! Should I write more different ones? If so, give me suggestions!**


End file.
